The Other Side
by Xspikex01
Summary: About Lucas, his past, family and sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

It has been four years since the last time anyone has seen Lucas, but most remember the day like it was yesterday. The events that happened four years ago are not something you could forget. The houses that were destroyed were rebuilt and occupied by old families and couples wanting to start their own. The last four years have been quiet difficult, with no portal they had to find a new source for medicine and technical equipment. The scientists are all researching and studying wild plants and other natural elements to help the colony's infirmary treat its patients while the Commander and the Sheriff worked on updating the security to protect everyone inside the perimeter.

Taylor is not a man who easily showed his emotions but a few close friends like the Shannons and Wash could see that it was hard for him to proceed with his life after what happened between him and Lucas. He became stricter and would spend most his days on the balcony making sure everything was in order and the soldiers were doing their duties protecting the population from both the vicious animals and their enemies: The Sixers and The Phoenix Group. But there hasn't been any sight of them since the day they disappeared into the Badlands.

Yes, Lieutenant Alica Washington is alive. Fortunate for her Lucas's gun was set to the stun option which was powerful enough to knock her unconscious but not to kill her. Malcolm hid her from everyone until Lucas and his army was dealt with by his father the great Commander Nathaniel Taylor, his father had a great reputation and was excellent at dealing with anything life threw at him, but he was not the best father. He would leave Lucas with a babysitter for several months, several times a year when Lucas was still a kid. Lucas grew up on his own without the support of loving parents like most kids, after his mother died when he was 14 things got worse and he was no longer a strong and kind boy everyone knew, he could no longer overcome his anger for his father and bursted out with rage at any little thing that got on his nerves. Taylor thought he'll grow out of it after time but he was wrong, Lucas's anger for his father got worse over time and when Taylor finally realized that giving him space and spoiling him with what ever he wanted was not a good idea it was too late to fix things, Lucas was like a volcano, calm and dominant one moment and the next he was erupting with anger effecting everyone around him.


	2. Chapter 2-Friendly Dinosaurs

Lucas entered the cave tripping every sensor he walked past, dragging Nico because he couldn't keep up with the speed Lucas was walking hand holding Nico's wrist so his arm was over Lucas's shoulder and neck, the other around his waist pressing firmly against the wound to reduce blood loss.

After seconds of entering the cave the guards guarding the entrance ran into Lucas and Nico, taking a moment to look at Nico who had blood all over his shirt and trousers, "What the fuck are you two standing around for? Go tell Megan" Lucas shouted angrily despite being out of breath.

After hearing Lucas's angry voice they snapped out of it backing away a few steps Kate yelled out "I'll run ahead, you help him" gesturing to Lucas and Nico she disappear round the corner leaving Max to help Nico walk.

After a short while they made their way through the entrance that was in the corner of a dark tunnel, disguised in the shadow most people wouldn't notice.  
Walking through the metallic door that was left wide open waiting for their arrival it that kept out anyone or anything they didn't want. As they entered they noticed everyone was standing around the main room (living room) curious as to how bad the situation was this time, adrenaline, shock and relief filled the room as everyone's eyes were on one person. Shock because of the blood all over his clothes and relief because the injury was nothing compered to what they have seen in the past.

The base was pretty much a modern house but bigger, i had the latest technology, a kitchen, 3 bathrooms scattered around the house and several bedrooms. The base was originally a cave but they renovated the whole place and made it look like a normal house from painted walls to furniture. It was their home, although no one referred to it as home because they hated not having a real house with a caring family and parents that supported and helped them through difficult situations.

They thought of each other as Brothers ans Sisters except for the ones wanting to be more than that. All torn away from their families and left alone in this new and dangerous world found comfort in each other.

Lucas and Max took Nico to the room with all the medical equipment and supplies where they left him in the hands of Megan who was ready to face any situation within a matter of seconds. Megan has long brown hair and is slim, she and Max are married and have a daughter named Hope, Megan's the nurse when it comes to health. Forcing the two men out the room she quickly turned round to Nico who sat on the hospital bed as pale as a ghost holding the damage above him hip panting as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Lucas paced outside the room for 15 minutes angrily explaining what happened and cursing Nico for being so wreck less. Eventually Megan walked out and headed to pick Hope up from the living room floor. "I gave him a sedative, he should be asleep for a few hours, lost quite a bit of blood but nothing that wont heal over time" she said as she looked into her daughters eyes then turned to look at Lucas, "By the looks of it I'm guessing Nico had a disagreement with a friendly slasher". Lucas nodded putting his hands into his trouser pockets glad he didn't have to explain again, he stood silently.

Walking towards him she said "He moved the scheduled date, now we have 15 days", with a pause Lucas turned his head and exhaled loudly to show he was not happy.

"The plan is the same if he doesn't change anything else, we just have less time to get the explosives and put them in to position" Joe spoke up from his room that was filled with computers and surveillance, he spends most his time watching surveillance and listening to the enemy's conversation in case of unknown attacks.

Lucas thought for a moment, "I'm gonna go wash this blood and dirt off me" he said calmly holding his hands out to look at the mix between blood and mud, "Joe make sure his plans don't alter again" with that he walked off through the door in the kitchen into the corridor then his room.


End file.
